Black Pikmin
Black Pikmin are Pikmin who are mainly colored black, but their "special" appearance(glowing eyes, flower color, etc.) varies greatly between fangames. Pikmin Overgrowth Timeline Black Pikmin can see in the dark. They are 0.6x times as strong as a normal Pikmin, they are also very fast. Sinister Incinerator |image= |size= |resistance=Explosions |strength= |mobility= |throw= |carry= }} Black Pikmin can be found first in the Black Flower Garden in the Desert Oasis area. Although it is the first area, you won't be able to reach the dungeon until you meet Yellow Pikmin. Black Pikmin can be grown in Shady Candypop Buds underground. They look like normal Pikmin but are all black and have no facial features (other than eyes) like other Pikmin because their special ability resides in their own skin. They are sticky and will stick to objects like solid walls when thrown until they are called back. They also hold onto enemies longer than other Pikmin which may be shaken off. Likewise, sticky objects have a reverse effect on Black Pikmin- they are not affected at all. This means you can safely deal with enemies like Webber Dweevils, Sticky Clamclamps and Adhesive Wollywogs with much less trouble. Black Pikmin can also cut apart webs if they like, and they can walk in oil. They have red flowers. After Years In Pikmin:The After Years, they are the second type of Pikmin found. They are found in the Voluptuous Valley. PikSpore In PikSpore, this is the seventh type discovered. They retain their sticky attributes from Sinister Incinerator, and can also move on slippery oil and sticky mud without any trouble. They are discovered in the Dirty Realm. Pikmin 4: Chaos on the Planet Black Pikmin are unaffected by sticky black goo Pikmin:Wrath of Mr. B In Pikmin:Wrath of Mr. B Black Pikmin are found in the Wastes of Longing, and can be made by throwing pikmin into obsidian candypop buds. They are completely black, with two eyes and short horns. They are the size of white pikmin, and can stick to walls. Sticky traps don't affect black pikmin. Pikmin 3: The New Exploration In Pikmin 3: The New Exploration, Black Pikmin are found at Mud Mountain. They can walk on sticky mud without trouble. In addition, they stick to enemies without being shaken off. Eduardog's Version To tame a group of Black Pikmin, you must kill their Captain first, which is as well a Black Pikmin (given the Blacks' natural abilities to be a Pikmin Captain). The Captain is distinguishable as the flowered one behind the other Blacks (who will be attacking your Pikmin) and using it's flower as a natural whistle. There are many groups of Black Pikmin without Onions, when you do find a Black Onion, it will have a larger group of Black Pikmin around it. If you send one of your Black Pikmin Captains to a Black Pikmin Captain with less Pikmin than your Black Pikmin Captain, that group will join you. But if that group has more Pikmin than your Black Pikmin Captain, then they will attack your Pikmin. Pikmin SP Black Pikmin are found in the first area of Pikmin SP, Quietbreeze Valley. They are only obtainable after destroying a Poison Bramble Gate guarding the entrance of the Tunnel of Winds. They are immune to ink and sticky hazards, such as Ink Bombs, Sticky Traps, and Goo. They are black, with regular eyes, a dark blue flower with a yellow center, are as big as White Pikmin, and run slightly faster than them. They can only be obtained through Obsidian Candypop Buds. Pikmin: Near Extinction The Black Pikmin is a very strong Pikmin. They are needed to destroy Certain gates, such as Metal gates. They can pick up melted/burned objects. They also do 2.5 as much damage as normal ones. They first appear on the top of the The Mountain. As they can use bombs, amd be thrown higher, they are hinted to be some form of yellow pikmin. Pikmin: The Pollution Black Pikmin are the fourth Pikmin you find, in the Dark Den. They are required to get Green Pikmin. They are immune to explosions and can use bombs. Like some of the other Pikmin, they have red flowers. One Pikmin Black Pikmin reappear in One Pikmin, but they are renamed Corruption Pikmin. A mysterious force corrupts Pikmin, turning them into Corruption Pikmin. Corruption Pikmin's minds are so corrupt that they only seek to destroy everything in thier path. They are only fought in BD Fortress. Known Corruption Pikmin *Black Death *Assassinatya *That Weird Mage Guy Pikmin: Adventure of 4 In Pikmin: Adventure of 4, black pikmin are the 4th type of pikmin you find, and are found in the Cave of Shadows. They are required to find the Purple and White pikmin. This version of the black pikmin are the only helpful "undead" pikmin. They are kind-of like ghosts, but they can still be killed. They have no arms, no legs, no neck, and there stem isn't connected to there head. A ghostly aroma surrounds them, and there leaf/bud/flower is torn, tho nether change anything about them other than looks. The black pikmin can survive shadow, a poison gas like cloud that kills all other pikmin types. How they lie is still a mystery. But hey, kids discover this pikmin. How would they know? Pikmin: The Food Crisis Pikmin 5 In Pikmin 5, Black Pikmin have yellow eyes and brown leaves. They cannot be in the same group as white pikmin, or else they will fight. Their abilities include surviving nightfall and being able to heal faster than most other Pikmin. Entries #Black Pikmin #1: Black pikmin can survive the night. #Black Pikmin #2: Black pikmin hide the best. #Black Pikmin #3: After they die, black pikmin can be used as food for pikmin. #Black Pikmin #4: Black Pikmin have night vision. #Black Pikmin #5: Black Pikmin can heal. Creation Black Pikmin were created from red pikmin eating parasitic mushrooms (Blue glowing mushrooms) and were infected by the parasites, the "Black Pikmin" then began repopulating and making real Black Pikmin, the parasites then left the red pikmins' bodies, leaving them to discover the new parasitic pikmin. Discovery In 3914, Olimar discovered these pikmin in a cavern (later named "Black Pikmin Cave") and discovered their abilities. he later used the black pikmin to defeat the Black Widowmaker, freeing his son. in the Oldest Tree, Olimar and his family use the pikmin to brave the challanges and find the final piece, a map piece for the universe from PNF-404 to hocotate. when they finish the final day, blasting off and watching the pikmin fight and die, Olimar feels sad seeing them die. Rediscovery On September 1st, 3914, a group of remaining black pikmin look outside to see a ship (The S.S Drake) land, the kopians are shocked to see parasitic bulborbs and black pikmin, along with purple and white pikmin. they later collect juice and leave the planet with the black pikmin for research. later, it is revealed they are descendants of parasites, and as such, have parasitic abilities. Trivia *Black Pikmin are parasitic. *Black Pikmin are not black, but rather black tinted. *Black Pikmin are immune to Black Widowmaker poison. *Black Pikmin are better at hiding than other types. *Black Pikmin can throw other pikmin. *Black Pikmin can hold other pikmin. *Black Pikmin make screeching noises instead of pikmin noises. *Black Pikmin themselves are poisonous. Eduardog's Version To tame a group of Black Pikmin, you must kill their Captain first, which is as well a Black Pikmin (given the Blacks' natural abilities to be a Pikmin Captain). The Captain is distinguishable as the flowered one behind the other Blacks (who will be attacking your Pikmin) and using it's flower as a natural whistle. There are many groups of Black Pikmin without Onions, when you do find a Black Onion, it will have a larger group of Black Pikmin around it. If you send one of your Black Pikmin Captains to a Black Pikmin Captain with less Pikmin than your Black Pikmin Captain, that group will join you. But if that group has more Pikmin than your Black Pikmin Captain, then they will attack your Pikmin. Pikmin: Clouded Skies Black pikmin obsidious furtim Pikmin family Capitain Olimar's research report- Black pikmin The black pikmin is one of the most complex and mysterious species of pikmin. it sports two beady yellow eyes, along with its small black and swift body. it can create a shroud of electromagnetic energy powerful enough to create a shift causing a field of invisibility, powerful enough to spread that field to 20 pikmin or so, yet feeble enough to not give other creatures and/or pikmin a powerful electric jolt. This being said however the electromagnetic field is not without its faults. it appears to be active all the time, yet works most effectively in the shadows. it appears that the ultra violet rays emitted from the sun, interrupts the field making it unable to function properly. in the shadows or at night the field works flawlessly only being interrupted by powerful jolts, or disruptions to the pikmin, such as being knocked over, certain pitches of sound, and an intense spike in adrenaline. Therefore it may be gathered that this could possibly require a somewhat voluntary action, since the field is disrupted when the pikmin is distracted. Also, the electromagnetic field does not block strong currents of electricity. This merits further research. back to Pikmin: Clouded skies Pikmin 4 Black Pikmin from Pikmin 4 are pikmin in Piktopia. They are obtain by tossing pikmin into Ghost candypop buds. They have four arms and they can carry two things at once. This is very useful in certain situations. They are also resistant to stickiness. Stickiness isn't harmful to Pikmin, but it makes them prime targets for other enemies. KirbyRider's game These Black Pikmin are pikmin that, like Purple Pikmin, suffer from any hazard. However, When an enemy tries to get it off, the pikmin will stay on because of the pikmin's claws. They come from Onyx Candypop Buds. They come in handy with Arachnorbs and large Grub-dogs. Their claws aren't for defense against Battle-type moves. In sunset, they can camoflauge in the dark, and ambush enemies by latching on to them. If it's a Gatling Groink, a Bulbearmin, a Fiery Bulblax, or a Spotty Bulbear, then the enemy will be shown with the pikmin the next time you go there. Other enemies' bodies will be shown near the site. The Pikmin, which is clever, won't try to hurt the bulblax. Pikmin: Rise of the Plantae Black Pikmin have a dark circle on the ground around their bodies that give an appearance as if the circle was a vortex that the Pikmin had just came from. Black Pikmin are as fast as a White Pikmin and like a White Pikmin enemies will suffer consequences for eating them. If a Bulborb or other enemy eats it, it will be stunned for one minute or a whole day depending on whether the Pikmin is in a cave or not. If the Bulborb is not sent into an Onion or a ship by the time the 60 seconds or the day ends, it will resume its regular habits with a Pikmin Sprout on its head. The fate of a possessed Bulborb depends on the Onion status. If the Black Onion is created, the Bulborb will go to the Black Onion. Otherwise the Bulborb will go to the Onion with the most Pikmin carrying it. If a Bulborb goes to an Onion that is not the Black Onion while stunned, the Bulborb will produce the same amount of Pikmin and the Black Pikmin will also be produced again. If the Bulborb goes to the Onion not stunned, the Bulborb will produce one extra Pikmin corresponding to the Onion it was sent to. However, the Black Pikmin will not be produced again. If the Bulborb goes to the Black Onion, a Bulbmin will be produced. Pikmin 3 (Flish edition) Black Pikmin are a new type of pikmin in Pikmin 3 (Flish addition). They are immune to the dangerous black spores created by some paranormal enemies. like electricity, these spores kill other pikmin instantly, but, like poison, do not affect the captian. Black pikmin have neon green eyebrows and can fight paranormal enemies. Pikmin Choronicles Black Pikmin are Pikmin that are said to appear in Pikmin Choronicles. They are actuall the result of pikmin being exposed to the radiation that is sprpead later in the story. Black pikmin are the very last pikmin encoutered. They appear to have smaller heads, horn-like protrutions on each side of their heads, and appear to have angry-looking eyes, which glow and yellowish colour. Their angry-looking eyes are actually just the reslut of their horns growing in front of their eyes, which makes them look angry. Abilities Black Pikmin are the only types of pikmin that can vanquish Dark enemies. They are also capable of killing Waterwaiths just like purples. If they are eaten, the beast will melt. They can clone themselves, but will be cloned as seeds(location varies of cloning). They are very hard to hard to handle. Category:Pikmin: Adventure of Fore Category:OPEnemies Category:Pikmin Family